


Here We Go Again (But I Don’t Mind)

by marvelnatural



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I love you 3000, Iron Man - Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James “Rhodey” Rhodes is a Good Bro, MIT Era, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Pre-Iron Man 1, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, mcu - Freeform, self worth issues, war machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelnatural/pseuds/marvelnatural
Summary: When Rhodey got back to his and Tony’s shared MIT dorm room he wasn’t surprised to find it empty. He gave a frustrated sigh and put his jacket that he had just hung up back on. Looks like he was going to have another late night getting Tony out of trouble. Babysitting was hard work.





	Here We Go Again (But I Don’t Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff to know. 
> 
> -Rhodey is 19, Tony is 15.  
> -They’ve been roommates at MIT for 5 months now.  
> -They’re best friends (basically brothers) and I’m so sad after endgame.

When Rhodey got back to his and Tony’s shared MIT dorm room he wasn’t surprised to find it empty. He gave a frustrated sigh and put his jacket that he had just hung up back on. Looks like he was going to have another late night getting Tony out of trouble. Babysitting was hard work.

He checked the lab first, as sometimes he got lucky and found Tony down there working on some project, running on coffee and 3 hours of sleep. Unfortunately, today wasn’t that day. The lab was just as empty as their room. Running a hand through his rough hair, he turned around and briskly walked out of the lab. No matter how many times this act had played out, Rhodey couldn’t help but be worried every damn time.

Rhodey half walked, half ran to the commons area, asking any student he could find, regardless if he knew them personally or not, if any of them had seen Tony recently or if they knew of any parties going on that night. None of them knew of Tony’s exact whereabouts or of any parties (which Rhodey should have figured, considering all the party types would most likely be at whatever party was going on, not studying in the commons) but one girl did say her roommate mentioned something about “getting with a celebrity tonight” 

That seriously pissed Rhodey off. He asked the girl for her dorm number, gave his thanks, and wished her luck on her chemistry test she was studying for before taking off on his quest to find Tony, fuming with angry that was directed at his friend and whatever girl was taking advantage of him this time.

Tony has issues, Rhodey knew this. He also knew that many of these issues stemmed from his father, Howard Stark. His poor social skills, the mask he constantly has on around everyone (not so much around Rhodey anymore though, which was one of Rhodey’s proudest achievements), his alcoholism and partying lifestyle, his consent desire to please and be liked by everyone, no matter if they deserve it or not. Today was just another example on a long list of how his young friend tried his best to put on a mask to hide how broken and sad he was, to try and please people, to fit in. Oh how Rhodey would love to give Howard a piece of his mind for doing this to Tony.

He arrived at the dorm door and let out a silent prayer that Tony was in there and ok. He also hoped the door was unlocked. Although he was prepared to kick the door in, it didn’t come to that as he jiggled the door handle and the door creaked open. 

Rhodey’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. He can’t say it was the worst thing he’d walked into involving Tony, but it might have been the most disturbing. 

Tony was there lying on a stack of beanbags in the dimly lighted room that reeked of mariwana. His shirt was off and two girls (who looked to be around 20) were all over him. One was kissing his neck while the other started sliding her hand down his pants. A third girl was by the nightstand digging through what looked to by Tony’s wallet.

The worst part of it all though was the look on Tony’s face. From his foggy, unfocused eyes and the half grin, half frown on his face Rhodey was guessing he had consumed way too much alcohol and, knowing Tony, along with the smell of weed in the air, probably all kind of drugs as well. He doubted Tony even knew what was happening right now. Rhodey wanted to throw up. 

Instead, he clenched his fist to help ground his emotions and walked over, only kind of keeping it together as he confronted the girls.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Get off of him right now before I call the police!”

Of course Rhodey wasn’t going to actually call the police, not when Tony had been partaking in the alcohol and drugs as well. But the girls didn’t need to know that.

The two girls startled and stood up quickly, looking around before grabbing the remaining ziplocks full of what he assumed was drugs, and grabbing their coats, ran out into the hall way. The third girl took off after them with Tony’s cash in hand. Rhodey had more important things to worry about though. 

“Tones?” He said softly, grabbing his friends face in his hand and gently shaking it “you with me buddy?”

It took a few more seconds then Rhodey was comfortable with for Tony’s eyes to finally react and meet his gaze, but when they did the kids eyes lit up and his mouth formed a small, genuine grin. “Rhodey...” he slurred. 

Rhodey sadly smiled back at him “yeah man, it’s me” his breath catching again as he saw a tear slowly roll down Tony’s cheek. He didn’t deserve this, he was only a kid. A kid thrown into adult life way too quickly, a kid wanting attention that he never got growing up, to be loved, to have people who care about him, to have friends. To not be so sad and broken. It made Rhodey’s heart ache. Tony still had the ignorance and innocence of a child and didn’t yet realize that none of those girls really cared for him. They just wanted his money, his fame, or both. 

Rhodey shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to focus on getting Tony out of here and back to the safety of their dorm. He took a deep breath and looked back a Tony, who had closed his eyes. Rhodey nudged him before standing.

“Tony, hey, we’re leaving now. Can you stand?” He asked patently. 

He wasn’t even sure Tony heard what he said, so he sighed sadly and lifted the kid to his feet, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, taking most of the weight from Tony.

Slowly they made their way out of the dim dorm room. Rhodey only paused as he saw the girls standing out a few doors down the hallway. He glared at them and clenched his fists.

“If I ever see any of you even look at him ever again, i swear-“ he hesitated, taking another deep breath “You should be ashamed of yourselves” 

With that he turned and started the journey back to his and Tony’s dorm. They only stumbled a few times, which he counted as a success. 

Once inside Rhodey got Tony situated on the nearest bed, which happened to be his, but he didn’t mind. Only then did he realize Tony still didn’t have a shirt on. Digging through Tony’s shirt drawer (which didn’t house a single folded shirt) he grabbed the nearest crumpled up piece of fabric he could find and walked back over to his friend. It was a struggle to get the shirt on as Tony was nearly unconscious, but Rhodey managed with little help from the teenager. 

Rhodey considered what to do next. Should he bring him to a hospital? It wasn’t uncommon for Tony to drink too much or do too many drugs, and he seemed “okay” at the moment so he settled for monitoring him all night and bringing him to the hospital if something changed. 

Grabbing a chair and quietly bringing it besides the bed, he rested his head in his hand and stared at his young friend, his brother, and felt tears slowly well up in the corners of his eyes. This kid was going to get himself killed, and probably Rhodey as well. He didn’t think he could live with himself if anything happened to Tony. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about losing his best friend anymore. They’d be having a talk tomorrow.

—————

Rhodey was making coffee when he heard Tony start to stir from his 15 hour hangover nap. Grabbing the two cups he carefully walked back to Tony’s bed and set one cup on the nightstand, while taking a sip out of the one still in his hands.

“How ya feeling?” He asked Tony.

“Like I was hit by a truck” Tony replied with a groan

“And you know what that feels like?” Rhodey teases with a grin. Tony just playfully rolled his eyes, obviously instantly regretting it as his hands went for his head, rubbing his temple. 

Rhodey slide the coffee a little closer to him, Tony took the cup gratefully and slowly sipped on it while staring at the wall across from him.

“Tones, we need to talk about last night” 

Tony set down the mug down and gave an annoyed sign “I don’t ever remember last night” he said, trying to sound nonchalant and casual, but Rhodey heard the shakiness and...fear? In his voice, telling him Tony definitely remembered at least some of last night.

Rhodey sat down. “You can’t keep doing this, man. It’s going to get you killed one of these days” 

“Doing what?” He mumbled, sounding so small and broken but trying his hardest to sound defiant. It broke Rhodey’s heart.

“You know what, don’t bullshit me” Rhodey said a little more stern. “The drinking, drugs, hookups. It’s not healthy. You gotta stop, please man” He practically begged.

Tony looked away from him but not before Rhodey saw the guilt in his eyes and the tears start slowly rolling down his face. He pretended he didn’t see them for Tony’s sake. 

“That’s who I am Rhodey, haven’t you read the articles? Heard the stories?” Tony said after a brief silence. Rhodey sighed and laid a hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

“We both know that’s not true Tony. You put on a good act but I’ve known you long enough to see through it. I’ve seen the real Tony Stark, the bratty, nerdy, shy, dirty little kid” he said the last part with a smirk as Tony smiled and gave him a playful punch. The smile quickly faded though. 

“I’m just sick of being the outcast Rhodey, I’m sick of being lonely” he said looking down at his fidgeting hands.

Tony was taken by surprise as Rhodey reached over and grabbed him into a tight hug. “You’re not lonely, you have me, you idiot” he said fondly. “You’re my best friend Tony, you’re a pain in the ass, but you know I love you”

Tony’s breath hitched in his throat at the sudden affection he was receiving. He’d known him and Rhodey were friends, he wasn’t that pathetic, but he’d never realized just how much he meant to Rhodey...and how much Rhodey meant to him. 

“Tones, you do know that, right?” Rhodey repeated hopefully as he pulled out of the hug to look his best friend in the eye. 

Tony met his gaze and grinned. “I’ve always known that, honey-bear” he teased lightly. More serious he added “i guess It’s just taken me this long to realize that one best friend who loves you like a brother is way better then a hundred fake friends who just hang out with you because of your name”

Rhodey smiled and pulled his brother into another hug, ignoring Tony’s tease about “chick-flick moments” Because he knew that Tony needed and appreciated this hug, though he’d never admit it. 

“Thank you Rhodey” he whispered, muffled from Rhodey’s sweatshirt

“No problem kiddo, i’m always gonna have your back” He said softly

They hung out the rest of the day. Tony excitedly sharing his plans for a new project, a robot, believe it or not, and eating junk food together. Rhodey knew their talk today wouldn’t solve everything. He didn’t know if that was even possible, but he was confident that he had gotten through to Tony on some level. That he had showed him what real friends-no, real family was. That he had let him know that Rhodey would always be there for him, no matter what. Because that’s what family was supposed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it’s probably pretty obvious that this was my first fic ever...it’s pretty rough I know. I’m just a sucker for Tony and Rhodey’s friendship and I had this idea so,,, I went for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always welcomed :)


End file.
